sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
Azahis
Azahis are the most diverse species of wolf in Sverige. They come in many shapes, sizes, and colors, and can learn both physical and magical skills. In game terms, this means that azahi are a rogue class species, as described on the classes wiki page. Physical Description Anatomy Azahis are built for strength and speed. They have well-muscled necks and jaws.Their teeth are not very long, but are excellent at breaking open the bones of most prey animals. Azahis have long and sturdy legs that lend them speed. (They are not as strong as the warrior species and not as swift as dynroths, but they manage better than the mages in physical prowess.) Compared to the rest of their bodies, azahis have rather small paws and ears. They have broad foreheads and long, blunt muzzles. Sexual Dimorphism Females tend to be smaller than males by a few inches. Their legs and snouts are slightly shorter, and their necks and foreheads are thinner. Males have larger shoulders. Dimensions Azahis are as short as 26 inches and as tall as 32 inches, when not afflicted by a mutation such as 'dwarf' or 'giant.' Their average height is 29 inches. Smaller azahis may weigh as little as 40 pounds, while the largest azahis can weigh up to 175 pounds. Their average weight is around 80 pounds. Fur Azahis commonly have short fur, with longer fur on their shoulders and tails. They come in a variety of colors and patterns. In the colder months, they grow a thick and fluffy winter coat. Senses When left unmutated, the azahis sharpest sense is their hearing. They are capable of hearing even the softest and smallest of sounds in their vicinity. Most azahi also have rather exceptional night vision. Their sense of smell is not as sensitive as in other species, however they typically do not have a problem following fresh trails. Behavior They are as different in personality and sense of self and the whole as their appearances. It is impossible to associate this species with anything but uncertainty and change. While some may form packs, others may choose to live a solitary life. They may or may not place high values on family and work, and how they feel toward other species varies from individual to individual. Breeding Mating commonly occurs in late fall or winter, ideally once a year. Mothers give birth in spring and summer. Azahis have a gestation period of 45 days (one in character season). They typically have 4 to 6 pups. Diet Azahis eat just about anything with antlers, including moose and various types of deer, so long as they are able to hunt as a unit. Loners, or packs experiencing tough times, are capable of surviving off of smaller prey, such as mice and other small rodents. References Do you need a reference sheet? If you can edit PSD files, then feel free to download this reference sheet. If you do not have Photoshop, you can use this PNG file instead. Related *Home *Sverige *Classes *Skills *Species *Dynroths *Di'shei *Gouroms *Lerkrat *Ubeli Category:Species